The Texting Of Holmes And Watson
by TextingSconesAndBowties2012
Summary: Just a few texts between john and sherlock . bit of a story and hint of slash . rated for langugue . possibly just this i may continue though
1. Chapter 1

The Text's Of Holmes and Watson.

Conversation commencing -18:49 12th Dec 2010

John, we need milk.-SH

Don't be lazy. I'm at Sarah's; you'll have to get it yourself.-JW

I can wait.-SH

Fine ill be home at 9. I will get some from the shop.-JW

Thank You -SH

Conversation commencing – 21:32 12th Dec 2010

JOHN! Where are you?-SH

Sorry lost track of time, leaving now.-JW

How do you loose track of time with_ her? _She is so boring.-SH

Don't be mean. Sarah's fine, i like her.-JW

Whatever. Hurry.-SH

Conversation commencing 12:36 13th Dec 2010

What was up with you last night?-SH

If you must know Sarah and I had an argument.-JW

about?-SH

You.-JW

? Come downstairs.-SH

Conversation commencing 14:22 13th Dec 2010

Tell Sarah i said hey.-SH

Sherlock! Be fair we do spend unnatural amounts of time together.-JW

Not unnatural John. We live AND work together. Sarah clearly has trust issues. Suggest her to your psychiatrist?-SH

Leave her alone. I'm turning off my phone now.-JW

No your not.-SH

Arggh. Text if and ONLY if there is a case.-JW

Conversation commencing 20:56 13th Dec 2010

On my way home.-JW

Thought you were staying there?-SH

Change of plans.-JW

It was another argument wasn't it?-SH

YES! YES IT WAS SHERLOCK! And i bet you could deduce what it was about.-JW

I am deeply sorry your girlfriend has trust issues John.-SH

I'll be home in five minutes. Put the kettle on.-JW

Please?-JW

Done. I am not completely lazy.-SH

Conversation commencing 07:39 14th Dec 2010

Well last night was interesting. You must remind me to buy more rum. I like Irish coffee.-SH

Hmm what actually happened? And yes they do cure all heartache.-JW

Awh Sarah caused you 'heartache'? And I do not know. I was rather hoping you could fill me in.-SH

I think you're still a little bit drunk and someone must know what the hell caused me to wake up lying in the bath.-JW

That reminds me. Come downstairs.-SH

Oh but the bath is so comfortable!-JW

Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit John!-SH

Conversation commencing 10:02 14th Dec 2010

Where did you go? Mrs Hudson was worried when you just stormed out. She was still talking you know.-SH  
I need to think about what happened and then i need to tell Sarah.-JW

It wasn't that bad. A drunken mistake. No need to ruin your relationship.-SH

I feel bad. As i admitted to last night there are deeper feelings that lie behind our actions last night. It's not fair to lead her on.-JW

Well im glad you will be single ;)-SH

Sherlock don't.-JW

What? I'm flirting.-SH

No you're not, you are being mean and manipulative...why do i love you?-JW

WAIT! I didn't ...I don't... oh what's the use in denying it.–JW

Dump the girl and come home. Quickly.-SH


	2. Chapter 2

Hope this chapters okay reviews are loooveee NTA opinions? Lol x

Texting of Holmes and Watson –Chapter 2

Conversation Commencing 16th Dec 10 08:46

The other night was incredible but when are you going to be home? I think we need to talk properly.-JW

The case is almost over. I will be home by midday and i know but i want you to bear in mind. Sherlock still equals: Sociopath.-SH

Good but awh...-JW

What?-SH

You don't love me if your fully sociopath.-JW

I can't be a part time sociopath John.-SH

WELL!-JW

I do love you, i told you this but there's just nothing else. So what am i if not sociopathic?-SH

You are something extra special.-JW

What might that be?-SH

You are...-JW

JOHN! You know i have no patience.-SH

LOL!... You are a Sherlock. One of a kind and one in a million.-JW

I have a few things to say to that:

LOL? You are a grown man John. Remember that.

I suppose i could live with that. I do like to be original. – SH

You make me act insane :) and of course , no one is more original than you –JW

Ill be home soon x –SH

Byes x-JW

Conversation commencing 16th Dec 10 17:47

I am glad we got things sorted John but i have one last question.-SH

Im at work what is it?-JW

Are we telling people?-SH

Why? Who asked?-JW

Lestrade. I lent him my phone for a moment (bastard looked at my texts) and now he keeps questioning. Lies would work if he hadn't always thought we were together.-SH

Just tell him and the others. They would've found out eventually.-JW

They laughed but Lestrade took time out of giggling to congratulate us and Anderson said these words: Tell John i have a spare room when he wants it. Idiot man.-SH

Tell Lestrade thank you and tell Anderson to piss off. I have to go back to work. I love you Sherlock.-JW

Already done and i will see you when you get home. The case is almost closed. I love you John –SH

Conversation commencing 20th Dec 10

Im at the shop, should i ask what to do about Christmas?-JW

No.-SH

Fine. Im not that keen anyway but can we at least do a simple gift? Ten day anniversary?-JW

You know my opinion but for you John i will buy a small gift.-SH

That is good. I've already brought yours.-JW

Sly John. Sly-SH

Ideas / wants for next chapter. Im running out of ideas limited what y can do with texts lol please review x


	3. Chapter 3  Insults and Issues

Hope its okayy lol - Police came into today and the woman introduced herself as sgt Donavan ... i almost died... lol and just to say it is only John and Sherlock unless told otherwise.

The Texting of Holmes and Watson – Chapter 3 – Intrusions and Issues

Conversation Commencing 22nd Dec 2010 15:57

Fancy going out tomorrow night? A few drinks. Just us and a few from the station? - JW

If I must. There's no case and i need a new experiment.-SH

Could it not just be a night out?-JW

No. I want to see how i react to Donavan and Anderson when there drunk.-SH

Right. Well at least your coming.-JW

Will be home in an hour-SH

Conversation Commencing -23rd Dec 2010 17:48

Where are you? We need to leave soon.-JW

Just chasing up the suspect from the Toms case. Be about 20 minutes.-SH

Fine. I will be waiting outside.-JW

Conversation Commencing 23rd Dec 2010 20:35

DONAVAN AND ANDERSON ARE MAKING ME WANT TO PUKE!-SH

. Just try and stay calm. Im just about to go to the bar. Come with me.-JW

Conversation Commencing 22nd Dec 2010 21:16

I love you John!-SH

What?-JW

I love you so much!-SH

Are you drunk? Wait no. I can see you! Your not even texting ...-JW

ANDERSON YOU PRATT! Give Sherlock his phone.-JW

Thank you. I didn't even notice he had it. I don't think i should drink.-SH

Conversation Commencing 23rd Dec 2010 22:59 John/Mycroft/Sherlock

I lovee yooooooooouuuuuuuuu Mycrooooft. Youhr da baest!-SH

You really can't handle your drink Sherlock.-MH

Whut ya taljgking boot?-SH

My point exactly brother dear. A car is waiting outside for you.-MH

Negver!-SH

I has to spk up. Sherlock we r goin ome.-JW

Oka -SH

No fite?-JW

Not for u! :P-SH

Sherlock please don't ever drink again.-MH

Conversation Commencing 24th Dec 2010 10:49 –John/Sherlock/ Mycroft

Sherlock? What happened last night? Where are you?-JW

Bathroom floor.-SH

Corse-JW

My head hurts-SH

That is called a hangover.-JW

Well that's just stupid.-SH

I don't know what you mean but yeah. Sure.-JW

I won't explain. But John checks your texting outbox. And Mycroft i know your reading this so for the record I DO NOT LOVE YOU!-SH

I would expect nothing less brother. And John i think you should talk to Sarah.-MH

What?-JW

_Last Night_

_Conversation Commencing 23__rd__ Dec 2010 23:23_

_Sarah? Sarhhah? –JW_

_Are you drunk dear?-Sarah_

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNEVAAA!LOL-JW_

_Ill take that as a yes. Did you want something?-Sarah_

_Actullyy Yus! I think we need to break up...-JW_

_What? John this isn't funny.-Sarah_

_Im not joking and i been tinking about it for a while. Just had to be this pisssed to get up the courage to do it.-JW_

_What?Why?:'(-Sarah_

_I LOVE SHERLOCK THATS WHY!-JW_

_ I knew it... Talk to me tomorrow John and we can deal with it then if you feel the same way.-Sarah_

Conversation Commencing 24th Dec 2010 11:02 John/Mycroft

Oh shit... that was all true. What do i do?-JW

Tell him.-MH

SOrryyyy im just so obsessed with the idea of John and Sherlock and i knwo john was being a pratt but i was alwas sorta taught that when drunk people are opposite of there normal personality so sorry if you dont like pratty john x

Pleaseeee review x


	4. Chapter 4  confusing Christmas'essssss

Okk i have been made aware of some plot holes in this story so i will be more careful in the future and from now onwards i promise this texting fun will make a lot more sense continuity wise lol soooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Texting Of Holmes And Watson –Chapter 4 – Improvements, hopefully.

Conversation Commencing 24th Dec 2010 11.15 Sherlock/John

Where did you go honey ;) –SH

Honey? Really? And i have a confession. I was not entirely truthful when i told you me and Sarah had broken up. I never went to hers, i came straight home. Im going there now to tell her. –JW

Wow John.-SH

Can you forgive me?-JW

Im just happy you put your own needs before someone else's, nothing at all to forgive. Good luck-SH

Thank you. Im just heading into the surgery.-JW

John, i know.-SH

Shut up –JW

Ill explain everything wrong with that once you get home.-SH

Conversation Commencing 24th Dec 2010 11.19 Sherlock/John

Ill be home in ten minutes. Put the kettle on please!- JW

That bad huh? And okay.-SH

She hit me.-JW

Sorry love but LOL!- SH

I hate you-JW

I do believe you got punched because you feel exactly the opposite but okay.-SH

I love you but i hate you and don't try and poke logical holes in that dearest.-JW

Hurry home honey- SH

Conversation Commencing 25th Dec 2010 12.23pm EVERYONE

Happy Christmas All.-JW

BAH!-SH

How was Christmas dinner John?-MH

You don't want to... Wait you already know.-JW

GO away Mycroft.-SH

Happy Christmas All. Sherlock try not to give John too much of a headache-GL

Merry Christmas. Any cases?-SH

Sherlock, seriously?-Just about everyone

I hate you all and by the way. John we need milk , LOVE YOU X-SH 

EW!-SD

He's been drinking and did not warn me his emotional side comes out.-JW

Have fun doctor-MH

Just a little tid bit that i whipped up . Please review


End file.
